


С - Стоны

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Если прислушаться, то слышен только один голос. Голос Тони.





	С - Стоны

Если бы кто-нибудь приложил ухо к двери в спальню Тони и Баки (и Пятница не прогнала этого нахала с супер-слухом, так как о звукоизоляции Тони позаботился еще до всей этой катавасии с супергеройским общежитием) то сильно бы удивился.

И несомненно решил, что Тони развлекается в полном одиночестве. Развлекается громко, с чувством и с полной самоотдачей, сладко стонет в особенно чувствительные моменты, чуть поскуливает, словно сидит, едва ощутимо покачивая бедрами, пока в его заднице находится что-то продолговатое определенной формы…

Но если бы этот кто-то задался целью посмотреть, что же там все-таки происходит, (хотя вероятность того, что ему бы это удалось, стремится к минус бесконечности) и с чем таким технологичным играется по ночам Тони Старк, то…

То скорее всего он быстро скрылся бы с места преступления, встретив прямой и агрессивный взгляд Джеймса Барнса. Джеймса Барнса, из которого Гидра тщательно выбила (а также выколола и выжгла) все лишние звуки… И стоны, несомненно, относились к «лишним».

— Джеймс? Что такое? — Тони дышит часто, упирается ладонями в грудь Баки, сжимает чужой член задницей, и, особенно удачно двинув бедрами, вновь вскрикивает, не останавливаясь. Взгляд у него шальной и пьяный, а сам Старк словно странная смесь меда и ртути, заключенная человеческом теле.

– Все хорошо… Показалось, – Джеймс чуть заторможено моргает, четверть мгновения глядя в то место, где заметил шевеление, и, изогнув шею, трется щекой о руку Тони, чтоб едва слышно, на выдохе, прошептать о своих чувствах.


End file.
